The Valor of Ten
by Mysteryfanaticno1
Summary: *This is the thrilling sequel to my other story The Fall of Five*
1. Chapter 1

**Important: This fanfic is a sequel to my other fanfic The Fall of Five. Not the real Fall of Five by Pittacus Lore. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lorien legacies books or its characters.**

**Most of you wanted me to continue on with this sequel so I am going to continue on with it. And I hate to leave a story unfinished. But unfortunately believe it or not I was going to do the whole traitor to the loric race and following Setrakùs Ra on his evil plan to take over the planet and become his heir bit with a different Number in this sequel and it was going to be a major plot and I was building up the story towards that plot too. Since it was already in the real book I am forced to choose a different plot. And the good news is I have come up with a different plot but I am going to need some time to build the story around this plot. So after this chapter this story will go on a bit of a hiatus. And I have an exam coming up. So even though I may not update for a long while don't worry I will definitely update this story and I am not abandoning it. And this story will be a lot, I mean a lot different than the real series. Anyways enough with the rambling and enjoy the story. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Unknown p.o.v.**

It started out as any typical day. I woke up to the sound of the alarm going off and even though I didn't like it I knew I had to get up and start my day. I had a shower, brushed my teeth got dressed sipped my coffee and ate my breakfast. Said goodbye to my kids and kissed the wife goodbye and left the house. Today is Saturday and it means most of the people get the day off but not me. I am a newspaper journalist for The New York Times and I work seven days. Technically we get the Sundays off but like my boss says news never sleeps. Every day I take the subway to work. Driving your own car or taking a cab in this city is impractical unless you're the boss and nobody fires you for being late. It is a twenty minutes ride to my office from my house and I mostly spend it reading the newspaper. I look for the story my buddy Randy has been raving about for the past two days. I check the paper cover to cover twice but his story is nowhere to be found. The train reaches my subway stop and I get off the train. It takes me at least five minutes to get to my office rather than the normal three minutes. There were more people than usual on the streets and most of them were wearing trench coats and I wonder whether the trench coats are a part of new fashion statement or something. I get to my cubicle and start my computer. Randy comes and pokes his head into my cubicle.

"Hey." He says to me.

"Hey, what happened to your story man? It wasn't on the papers. I didn't get the day wrong did I?" I ask him.

"They aren't going to run it." He says to me.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Because the story got lot a deep and we are going to print a whole new story." He says.

"What are you talking about man?" I ask him.

"The astrophysicist had a heart attack and died and his assistant was killed in a car accident the same night." He says.

"So people die all the time." I say to him.

"You aren't getting the big picture. Guy claims he saw several unidentified objects in space which he believes to be spaceships and he dies shortly afterwards. There is a big conspiracy going on. I am telling you man the government is behind this." he says.

"The government?" I ask.

"I think government has a secret contract with these aliens. They are covering up for those aliens. I think the government killed them. He says.

"More cover ups? And what would be the aliens be doing in our planet." I ask.

"I have this friend who has a friend who gave me a magazine named They Walk Among Us and it had an article about how an alien race is here on earth hunting another alien race and then after two more issues the people printed the magazine ended up dead too. I am telling you man government is helping them to cover up their tracks." He says.

"Besides what would the government will get in return?" I ask.

"Alien technology, weapons. Possibilities are endless man. This story is going to get me famous." He says leaving.

"Writing about government conspiracies will get you fired." I say to him. I get back to work and start working on my story. Half way through writing it the computer starts to flicker and when I turn around other people's' computers are doing the same. And the lights start to flicker too. Suddenly there is a loud boom and the building starts to shake. I hear screams coming from the streets down below.

"What's happening man?" Randy asks me coming to my cubicle.

"Maybe an earthquake." I say.

"Earthquakes don't cause explosions." He says.

"Maybe the earthquake made a gas line to explode." I say. Two more explosions follow my words and the building shakes again and dust falls from the ceiling.

"Anyways we should probably go outside just in case." I say.

"Good idea." Randy says and we head towards the elevator. Few of the others get the same idea and follow us. But most of them stare out the windows and points at something. Most of them scream and some gasp and a few faint.

"What's going on?" I ask heading towards the nearest window. Someone points towards the window as an answer to my question. His hand is shaking and he looks like he is going to throw up.

"You okay buddy?" I ask and he runs away. I look out the window to find out what has caused all of this and the things I see make me think following him is a good idea. What I see is a huge space ship advancing towards us and it is dropping bombs down to the streets every now and then. And down below people wearing trench coats are firing at people. I run away from the window.

"What's going on?" Randy asks me.

"Spaceships, aliens they are here." I say to him.

"Awesome. This is going to be the biggest story of my life. I can't believe that crazy astrophysicist was right." He says.

"It is not awesome. It is very bad. And it is not going to be the biggest story of your life it is going to be the last story of your life." I snap at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"They are attacking us. I think they are invading out planet." I say to him. Then I hear a loud sound and the building rocks violently and the ceiling starts to come down on us. Something hits my head really hard and everything goes black.

**Three weeks earlier. **

"Sarah is getting legacies? But how?" I ask Six.

"Don't worry John. So far everything looks good. The thing is…" Six says and she doesn't say anything for a while.

"The thing is what?" I ask.

"They took some blood samples from her and…" She says and again she doesn't continue.

"Six you are scaring me right now. Just tell me." I say to her.

"Well, it turns out that she is a loric." She says.

"What?" I say loudly getting up. Few of the people turn to look at me. I smile to myself. Sarah is loric? All my worries I had about her disappears. This is some bit of a good news I had for a long time.

"That's not all. They took Sam's blood too when we came here for something I don't even remember and it turns out…" she says.

"Don't tell me that he is loric too?" I say to her.

"Sorry. I wish I could. And there is more." She says.

"What more is there?" I ask.

"Turns out they are brother and sister. Twins to be exact." She says. I feel a little weak so I sit down again.

"So she is loric and he is her brother." I say.

"Yeah." Six says sitting next to me.

"Do they know?" I ask.

"Sarah do. Sam wouldn't come out of his room and he wouldn't talk to anyone. So we haven't had a chance to tell him yet. We can't just write a note and slip it with his dinner now can we?" she asks.

"So who's going to tell him?" I ask her.

"I was hoping that you would. He is your best friend." She says.

"He'll probably punch me for going out with his sister." I say smiling.

"Can you believe our luck? We were worried because we fell in love with humans and turns out they are garde too." She says smiling too.

"If they are garde then why didn't they get their legacies sooner? I mean we got ours when we were like fifteen." I say.

"That is confusing me too. Five tried to read Sarah's mind to figure out about that and how they came to earth because Sarah says she doesn't remember anything other than her life on earth." She says.

"Did she found out something?" I ask. Six shakes her head no. The door to our side opens and Sam walks in.

"Don't say anything to him until the funeral is over." Six whispers in my ear. Sam walks towards the coffin and he stands there for a long time. I walk towards him and Six sits on a seat in the front row.

"Hey, how are you doing Sam?" I ask him.

"How did you get over it?" he asks and I know he is talking about Henri.

"I guess I never really did. I thought avenging his death will help but it only made me angry. Eventually I let it all go." I say.

"Did it help?" he asks.

"I don't know. I went into a comatose state and I just woke up couple if hours ago." I say to him.

"You were in a coma?" he asks.

"Yeah. Didn't you know?" I ask him pretending to not know about the fact that he was cooped up in his room all this time.

"Didn't you hear I was cooped up in my room all this time?" he asks me.

"That doesn't sound like the Sam I know." I say to him. The minister clears his throat and we go and take our seats besides Six. Sarah comes and sit next to me. I look at her and give her a smile. She cocks her head to the side.

"Six told you. Didn't she?" She asks sending an accused look towards Six.

"Yes." I tell her. Six mouths a sorry towards Sarah.

"Just let me tell him okay?" She asks and I nod.

"Does anyone want to say a few words?" the minister asks. I stand up and walk towards him. He gives me the microphone.

"When we came to earth Malcolm was there to greet us. He helped us to stay hidden from our enemies. Many of us are safe here because of him. He risked his life by helping us. He risked a lot of things. And I never got a chance to thank him properly for all the things he did to us. Even though he knew the risks he stood by us. He gave his life protecting us. He was a very good man and he will be honored and he will be missed. He will remain to live in our hearts." I say and hand over the microphone to the minister. Rest of the ceremony whizzes by. Sam and Six both say a few words about Malcolm. Sam says how wonderful a father he was. He says about the trips he and his father took to Mexico to go look for alien artifact. How much he enjoyed those trips and how much he loved his father and how much he is going to miss him. At the end of the ceremony I was sent back to my room and I was hooked up to machines again.

Six has been coming visit me in my room almost every day. She tells me about the things she learned from the books.

"There is something that is bothering me." She says to me one day.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"These books say that there were only nine elders and only nine would succeed the previous elders." She says.

"So?" I ask.

"What about Ella? Isn't she supposed to be the tenth Elder? But there is no mention of a tenth Elder." She says.

"Maybe you haven't read all the books." I say to her.

"I have read all the books. Twice actually to make sure." She says.

"I don't know. But you mentioned something about Loridas giving her the legacy to shift ages right? Why would he do that if she wasn't an elder's heir?" I ask her.

"I suppose you are right. Anyway changing ages isn't technically a legacy." She says. And at that moment the doors opened and Sarah walked in.

"Sarah, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here." Six says.

'The doctors let me in. They want to know whether it will trigger more legacies if we were close before releasing him." She says and Six nods and she leaves the room.

"So…you are a loric?" I ask.

"Yes. I am a loric. Is that a problem?" She asks.

"Nope. Not at all. Actually it solves all are problems." I say to her.

"Not really, we still don't know how Sam and I came to earth." She says.

"Maybe you came with Susan on her ship." I say.

"Not really. I think if I did she would tell us and didn't she say she came a long time ago and I think if Sam and I came with her on her ship we would be a lot older." She says sitting on my bed.

"How did Sam take the news?" I ask.

"I think his exact words were 'so that explain why I can see through walls.'" she says.

"How are you taking it?" I ask her.

"As well as you can hope someone would when you say to them you are not human you are an alien." She says.

"I am just a little sad to find out that my family may not be my real family that's all." She says after a while.

"Maybe your family will know more about your loric background." I say to her.

"We can ask her once this war is over. They are safe where they are right now and I don't want to drag them into all this and put them in danger." She says to me.

"Maybe now you understand how I felt about you getting involved when I thought you were human." I say to her.

"I guess." She says looking down on the floor.

"We'll do that right after we finish this war." I say to her placing my hand on top of hers.

"I should go. It's practice time and if we were late we have to run twenty rounds." She says.

"Okay." I say to her.

"There is one thing they wanted me to do before leaving." She says.

"What's that?" I ask her and she places her lips on mine. I place my hands on her back and she put her arms around my neck. After awhile she breaks apart.

"They wanted to know whether a kiss will trigger your legacies like it did last time." She says.

"I don't think I got any legacies right now. But I think we should try it one more time and see just in case." I say and we kiss again.

The next day they release me and Six offers to take me to my room. She says it'll be a lot better than this one.

"I want to see Susan." I say to her.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Six says to me.

"Take me to her room anyways." I say to her and we both go to her room. This time Nine is sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Hey Johnny." Nine says when he sees me coming in.

"Shouldn't you be in practice Nine. Clay isn't going to like to know that you have skipped again." Six says to him.

"Well, Clay can suck it. Oliver had to go check on something and he asked me to look after her." Nine says.

"Is there any progress?" I ask him.

"No." Nine says.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" I ask from nobody.

"We don't know. They think it is probably because she has telepathy. They think it somehow it affected her legacy." Nine answers.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Suddenly Susan's body starts to convulse and the machines around her bed starts to beep really loudly. A lot of people rush in and Six and I were shooed away. They tried to shoo away Nine too but all they got was a very angry look from him for their efforts.

"Come-on Nine, let them do their jobs." Six says pulling Nine away from the room. Last thing I hear before the door close behind me is someone saying that she flat lined.

**A/N: Okay guys did you like it or not? I need some inspiration for this story and your ideas are more than welcome. Mogs have started the invasion of earth. Do you think the garde can stop them before they take over the whole world? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien legacies.**

**Chapter 2 **

We waited outside Susan's room for what seemed like hours. Nine was starting to get annoying. He was pacing everywhere around the hallway, and when I mean everywhere I mean everywhere. He started pacing on the floor and then he started pacing on the wall and gradually he started to pace in the ceiling. He kept doing that until Six got a hold of his ear and dragged him down and sat him on a chair. Then he got up and started walking again and sat down again and he kept doing it every three minutes or so. At least this time he was walking on the floor. Six was just about to snap at him when the door to the Susan's room opened. A nurse walked out.

'She's finally awake. She wants to talk to you.' She says to us. The words were barely out of the nurse's mouth when Nine bolted into her room. Six and I followed him. The doctors and nurses who were in her room started to leave not before warning us not to strain Susan. Nine was already at the side of Susan's bed and Oliver was on the other side of the bed. He was holding her hand.

'How are you feeling?' I ask her.

'I'm fine. Did you kill Ra? Is it over?' She asks.

'Honey, you don't have to worry about that right now.' Oliver says to her.

'Yeah, I do.' She says to him and 'So?' she asks me.

'No. He got away.' I say to her.

'How?' she asks.

'He used some legacy to knock us out.' I answer to her.

'Then we got to act fast. We don't have much time.' She says getting up from the bed.

'Where are you going?' Oliver asks her.

'John, gather the other Garde and meet me in the training room in ten minutes.' She says to me ignoring Oliver's question.

'You should be resting you know.' Oliver says.

'Yeah, he's right. You just got up.' Nine says.

'I don't have time. I can't rest when the two worlds are at stake. And I feel fine don't worry.' She says both to Oliver and Nine. Oliver doesn't say anything which leads me to believe this is not the first time an argument like this has ensued. Nine doesn't give up though. He keeps arguing that she needs to rest.

'Arguing with her is not going to work. When she puts her mind to something there's nothing much anyone can do. John, you should gather the other Garde.' Oliver says. I nod to him and Six and I leave the room leaving Nine to continue his argument.

'Where is the training room exactly?' I ask Six.

'Come on, I'll take you there once we get the others.' She says to me.

'And where exactly are the others?' I ask.

'Everyone has different schedules but right now it is break time so we'll be able to find them in the break room.' She says and she leads the way. I follow her through hallways and I wonder how she doesn't get lost in these mazes of tunnels. I am getting lost just looking at them. Then we finally approach a room buzzing with activity. I see Marina and Eight are talking with each other in a corner, Five is talking with Adam and Ella and Sam and Sarah are sitting on a table. I go towards Sarah and when she gets up and runs towards me when she sees me approaching. She wraps her arms around my neck and I pull her close until our foreheads touch.

'I missed you.' She says to me.

'I missed you too.' I say to her. We kiss until Six clears her throat besides me. We shot apart embarrassed.

'I'll get the others and meet you there.'

I am looking forward to some alone time with Sarah. Maybe once the war is over we should take a vacation to someplace quiet, just Sarah and I. Six went around and gathered everyone around.

'Is everything alright?' Sarah asked me.

'Susan told to gather everyone up in the training room.' I say to her.

'Why did she want everyone to gather up in the training room?' She asked.

'We wouldn't know till we get there. She didn't say much.'

'Come on then, Let's go.' She says.

'Well, you are going to have to guide the way. I don't know where it is. I might get lost and the only place I want to get lost is in your eyes' I say to her.

'Okay cornball. Let's get you to the training room.' She says to me and leads me to the training room with her hand in mine.

'So, how's everything?' I ask her.

'Everything is fine.' She says.

'Is everything with you is fine?' I ask.

'Yeah.' She answers.

'How about you? Is everything is alright with you?' She asks.

'Yeah.' I ask. I want to ask her if she remember anything at all about her being loric.

'I don't remember anything. You know about me being loric.' She says sensing my hesitation.

'Is mind reading one of your legacies?' I ask her.

'Hmm, let's see.' She says cocking her head to the side.

'Well, I got healing legacy. Sound and light manipulation. Although mind reading will be a good legacy.' She says.

'Is that all you got?' I ask her.

'For now that's all I got. They are saying Sam and I might get more. Do you know that Sam's got X-ray vision and teleportation?' She asks me.

'Teleportation? I guess Eight has gotten a fair adversary.' I say to her and she smiles. She looks very beautiful when she smiles. I stop walking and she turns around to look at me to see what's wrong. I tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and I hold my hand against her cheek.

'You look so beautiful.' I say to her.

'Really?' She asks.

'You are the most beautiful person I've seen in my entire life.' I say to her. She smiles.

'Not that I don't love to hear you say how beautiful I am but we should go. Others are probably waiting for us.' She says.

'Let them wait. It is not like we get a lot of alone or quiet time like this.' I say to her.

'You are right. But…' she says.

'I know others are waiting.' I finish for her.

'Actually what I was trying to say is there cameras in this hallway watching our every move.' She says pointing to the ceiling.

'Oh.' I say. We start to walk down the hallway again. Sarah rests her head on my shoulder.

'I need more alone and quiet time with you too.' She says sighing.

When we get there I see that Nine, Oliver and Susan are already there waiting for us. I guess Nine lost the argument.

'Ah, the love birds have arrived.' Nine says to us when he sees us coming. Sarah rolls her eyes at him. After a minute or so the others join us.

'Is everything okay?' Five asks.

'Yeah, I found a way to beat Ra once and for all.' Susan says and I can't believe my ears.

'Really?' Six is the first one to respond.

'There is a powerful Phoenix stone hidden here on earth and it will be able to take Ra's powers away.' Susan says.

'Where is it?' I ask her excited.

'I don't know. The thing is the stone has broken into two pieces and have hidden in two different locations here on earth. There are clues written in ancient loric caves that will lead us to the locations of this stones.' She says.

'So if we find this stones we will be able to defeat Ra?' Marina asks.

'Yeah, but there is a catch.' She says. Of course there is. There is always a catch.

'What is the catch?' I ask even though I don't want to know.

'The two parts of the stones have to be attached only when Ra is around and it will take away his powers. Even though his powers will be gone don't forget he is still powerful on his own so don't underestimate him. And there's more.' She says.

'What more is there?' Nine asks impatiently.

'The stone has a time limit. It will only be activated for about twenty minutes and it will turn to dust.' She says.

'So let me get this straight.' Six says. 'There is a stone that will take away Ra's powers but we don't know where it is. The stone will take away his powers but he will still be able to kick our asses and if we didn't kill him under twenty minutes the stone will be destroyed along with our chance to kill Ra and bring peace to two worlds.' She asks.

'We may not know where the stones are but if we follow the clues we'll be able to get to those stones.' Susan says optimistically.

'Would it take away our powers too?' Marina asks.

'It would take away the powers of whoever connects the two stones. And it would take away their powers forever and it may perhaps take away their life too.' She says. So we finally have a way to defeat Ra but it comes with a price. Someone have to sacrifice their powers and possibly even their life. Susan tries to tell us something else but someone comes into the room interrupts us.

'Sorry to interrupt. Susan, Oliver you got a minute? There's something you need to see.' The man says. Susan and Oliver look at each other and leave the room.

'You guys get back to your training.' She says before leaving.

**A/N: Hey guys, did you miss me? Sorry for not updating for a long long time. I wanted to update this chapter a long time ago but my computer broke along with my phone. I finally got the computer back a week before my exams. Anyways the exams are over and finally I am able to update the latest chapter. So if you are not hating me then please review, favorite or follow. And also check out my poll in my profile page. And also please check out my other story The Fury of Seven which is set after the events of the Real Fall of Five story. And if you leave a review for that story I'll be ecstatic. I will award you with World's number one reader award. **

**Thank you and until next time.**

**~~Mysteryfanaticno1~~**


End file.
